Mon cher professeur de mathématiques
by Endlessluna
Summary: Duo ne supporte plus son professeur de mathématiques. Lemon. OS court, très court écrit en pleines révisions de maths de BAC XD


Auteur: Moi 'luna

Inspiration: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: pas à moi Y__Y

Couples: DuoxHeero, deux lignes QuatrexTRowa

résumé: Duo ne veut plus voir son professeur de mathématiques...

Note de l'auteur: Voilà, on va dire que le bac me donnait des bouffées d'urticaire donc pour ma calmer j'ai écrit ce petit OS. Bon le langage est cru, et c'est surtout une histoire pour faire un Lemon... ^^"" Mais bon je l'aime bien ce petit OS donc... Il y en a eu un autre mais plus long avec une vrai histoire que je posterais demain je pense, le titre sera "Croisière"... Mais bon le bac, c'est enfin finit !! :p Je vais pouvoir finir les fictions à plusieurs chapitres!! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, et encore désolée, il n'est vraiment pas long, il m'a juste permit de ne pas déprimer sur mes maths!!

* * *

MON CHER PROFESSEUR DE MATHEMATIQUES

Mercredi matin, cours de mathématiques…

*Mon dieu… je ne peux plus le supporter, non je ne peux plus… raaaah !! Il m'énerve !!! Mais que quelqu'un le bâillonne, pitié… Je n'en peux plus, c'est plus un cours c'est de ma torture !! Au secours, Help ! Au feu ! A L'AIDEUUUHHHHH !!*

Duo étouffa un bâillement mais ne le cacha pas non plus, façon de faire voir qu'il se faisait « chier grave »… Encore heureux qu'il avait la fenêtre comme voisine de table, sinon il aurait pété une durite depuis longtemps ! Il soupira et laissa choir sa tête sur sa main, sa bouche s'ouvrant de nouveau pour exprimer son ennuie le plus profond.

« Maxwell… »

Duo leva des yeux amorphes vers son interlocuteur, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait à répondre, il savait encore comment il s'appelait.

« MAXWELL !!! SI VOUS PRENEZ MON COURS POUR RATTRAPER VOTRE NUIT VOUS POUVEZ PRENDRE LA PORTE !!! »

*Nan mais oh ! Pour qui il se prend c'lui là ! J'lai pas sonné non plus !!!*

Duo ramassa ses affaires et sortit sans un regard pour son professeur furieux lançant un petit sourire à son meilleur ami, Quatre Winner, il referma la porte et entendit l'autre reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était…

Non mais, il se croyait le roi du monde ou quoi ? Au bout de deux ans, Duo ne pouvait plus le supporter… Il était en fac, fac de biologie et ce prof', ben il se l'était déjà tapé en première année… Ce qui s'était déjà très mal passé… Lorsqu'il avait vu son nom devant cette matière la deuxième année, il avait cru qu'il allait déserter… Mais non il continuait à y aller…

Il le détestait, il le détestait au plus profond de lui-même… Lui, et ses yeux cobalts à en faire damner un saint, ses cours sans queue ni tête, sa voix si rauque qui lui donnait des frissons, les devoirs qu'il donnait à faire faire faillite à une pharmacie, son air de demi-démon hautain, les insomnies qui résultaient de ses cours, ses gestes sensuels –surtout lorsqu'il croise les jambes assis sur le bord de son bureau-, les mauvaises notes qu'il lance à la figure des élèves, son corps qui semble si beau, les engueulades et les prises de becs, ses fesses, sa façon de regarder les gens comme si les autres sont de la sous populace, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses fesses….

*ahhh…. Son magnifique petit cul musclé que j'aimerais…. HEINNNNN ????*

Duo aurait pu se baffer pour avoir de telle pensée, au lieu de ça il se rétama de tout son long sur le trottoir… ça non, il ne fallait pas attendre de lui qu'il retourne un jour dans ce cours de malheur, on peut avoir 19 ans et tenir à sa vie tout de même….

Une semaine plus tard, devant la fac.

« Monsieur Duo Maxwell, j'ai à vous parler, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît »

*Oulah, l'a pas l'air commode là… Il fait encore plus peur quand il parle comme ça… J'vais avoir mal moi… j'aurais p'têt pas du sécher tous ses cours finallement….*

Le jeune homme natté fut introduit dans une salle de cours et fit face à son « cher » professeur de mathématiques. Celui-ci avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur, on aurait cru qu'il voulait manger tous ceux qui passait à sa portée, or dans les environs les plus proches, il n'y avait que Duo… Lequel Duo trifouillait dans ses poches pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard qui lançait des éclairs de son interlocuteur… Celui-ci était peut-être plus petit que le châtain, il ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite…

*Abruti de japonais….*

« Vous n'êtes qu'une abruti monsieur Maxwell. »

*QEUA ???? Ah non !!! S'il se met à lire dans les pensées, j'vais pas remettre mon cul sur une chaise de son cours, jamais de la vie !*

« Si vous tenez à la vie, vous feriez mieux de ramener votre cul dans mon cours avant la semaine prochaine »

*OO…. De toute façon ça sert à rien, j'ai pris trop de retard*

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre retard, j'ai la gentillesse de vous donner des cours particulier. »

Duo regarda le papier que l'autre lui avait donné avant de partie « 20h30 »….

*comme si j'allais venir, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil mon gars ! Le seul moyen pour que je vienne est d'appeler Quatre… S'il est au courant et que je n'y vais pas, il va me tuer.

« Et sachez que si vous ne venez pas, votre meilleur ami sera bien vite mis au courant ! »

Duo resta bouche bée, tandis qu'il regardait son professeur sortir de la salle de classe et disparaître dans l'angle du couloir…. Bon sang, s'il ne ressentait rien pour cet abruti, il la lui aurait fait bouffer sa cravate !!!

Sur cette pensée, il décida de profiter des dernières heures de sa courte vie, il se dirigea vers le Laser Game et y passe toute sa journée….

Même jour, sortie de la fac.

Trois personnes parlaient entre elles. Quatre Winner, le meilleur ami de Duo, petit blond aux yeux bleus était accroché au bras de Trowa Barton, grand châtain avec une mèche couvrant l'un de ses yeux turquoise, professeur de SVT de son état. Tous les deux riaient avec Heero Yuy, le fantasme et le pire ennemi de Duo Maxwell. Les deux professeurs étaient meilleurs amis depuis toujours, ils avaient tous deux 23 ans et avaient eu de hauts postes grâce à leurs capacités exceptionnelles.

Quatre sourit en entendant l'histoire de l'entrevue, il avait tout préparé à l'avance avec son amant et Heero n'avait pas dit non.

« Bon et bien, bonne soirée ! »

Les deux partirent de leur côté, Quatre lançant une œillade à Heero, Trowa gardant son demi-sourire. Le brun les regarda partir en souriant, déjà plongé dans ses pensées… Qui sait ce qui allait se passer ce soir, lors de ce premier cours spécial Duo Maxwell…

20h15…

Duo revenait du Laser Game, il regarda sa montre….

*NAONNNNN … Pourquoi je suis en avance moi… ça me ressemble pas….*

Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit à son « cher professeur de mathématiques » ? Il ne pouvait pas lui lâcher un peu le grappin un instant, ça lui ferait du bien !

Il regarda la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait, une porte bleu foncée, juste en face d'une autre violette… Leurs deux couleurs respectives, celles de leurs pupilles….

*NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR AVOIR UN APPART' JUSTE EN FACE LE SIEN !!!!*

Au moins il n'avait pas été un voisin trop encombrant, préférant se passer de sel plutôt que d'aller en emprunter chez son voisin… Il avait tout fait pendant un an et demi pour éviter de croiser son « cher professeur de mathématiques » dans les escaliers, tout fait, même arriver en retard le matin à la fac pour éviter l'ouverture de porte simultanée… Et sans s'en rendre compte, c'était devenu un jeu… Il guettait les allées et venues de son voisin, il connaissait son emploi du temps quasiment par cœur, et s'il y avait un jour une heure qui n'allait pas, il s'inquiétait…

Il avait donc tout fait pour l'éviter… Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il se retrouvait devant la porte de son appartement pour un cours particulier…

Duo raffermit sa prise sur son sac de cours et toqua à la porte, essayant de cacher son malaise…

Lorsqu'il toqua, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule…

*Tient… Bah… Il doit être occupé, il a dut l'ouvrir pour que je puisse rentrer…*

Il entra dans l'appartement, celui-ci était pas très grand, un canapé, une table basse, une petite table ronde dans un coin, une petite cuisine avec bar américain, un home cinéma, une baie vitrée menant sur un balcon à travers laquelle entraient les rayons du soleil qui se couchait. Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et posa son sac contre la table basse, il enleva sa veste légère et entrepris de chercher son « cher professeur ».

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il découvrit le cabinet de toilette, pas très grand, la chambre qui était plongée dans le noir, les volets étant déjà tirés. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il entendit l'eau couler….

*Non... Ne me dites pas que…*

La porte était entrouverte, il la poussa doucement et ce qu'il vit le fit rougir magnifiquement, il pouvait rivaliser avec les tomates les plus mûres… Heero Yuy ! SON professeur de mathématiques, SON fantasme se trouvait sous la douche, une immense douche aux vitres transparentes, une légère buée cachant à peine sa nudité, l'eau glissant contre sa peau matte, ses mèches brunes collées dans sa nuque, tous ses muscles magnifiques, son torse imberbe, ses cuisses fermes, ses fesses musclées…

Duo ne pensa même pas à s'en aller…. Après tout, peut-être était-il en train de rêver ?! Alors autant profiter du rêve ! Sans s'en apercevoir, la porte s'était ouverte en grand et il était découvert…. Voyeur sans le vouloir….

Il vit comme dans un songe le brun sortir de la douche, encerclant ses hanches d'une toute petite serviette, il le vit s'approcher de lui, le prendre par les mains et le tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Heero referma la porte et tourna le verrou puis il se retourna vers sa victime, il la fit reculer jusque dans le fond de la douche, sous le jet chaud qu'il n'avait pas arrêté… Ses vêtements d'été lui collèrent à la peau révélant une musculature parfaite… Heero entreprit de dénatté les long cheveux, puis il regarda son vis-à-vis, yeux dans les yeux, cobalts contre améthystes, tous deux se sentirent attirés par l'autre, leur lèvres se frôlèrent à deux reprises avant de se happer, puis elles se posèrent l'une sur l'autre, d'abord un baiser doux et chaste, puis leurs deux langues brisèrent les barrières et vinrent se chercher, jouant entre elles…

Duo était de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon, une chaleur vive dans son bas-ventre… Lorsque deux doigts frôlèrent son entre-jambe il gémit doucement, avant de rougir encore plus. Heero sourit, il défit sa propre serviette qui tomba à ses pieds, découvrant ainsi aux yeux de son « élève » son membre déjà fièrement dressé…

Duo rougit encore plus si cela était possible, il se serra malgré lui contre le brun. Il sentit ses doigts enlever son T-shirt avec agilité, puis il sentit son pantalon descendre le long de ses jambes suivit de près par son caleçon. Tout n'était que fièvre et bonheur. La châtain retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une main chaude prit son sexe en main et commença à lui appliquer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il sentit une langue taquine lui arracher des gémissements en traçant un chemin sur son torse, passant, suçotant ses boutons de chairs, chatouillant son nombril, caressant l'aine. Mais très vite il voulait autre chose, il fit remonter et pencher la tête d'Heero en arrière, deux doigts sous son menton et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Le brun arrêta ses mouvements et se colla contre son vis-à-vis, le faisant gémir lorsque le dos de celui-ci entra en contact avec la paroi froide. Leurs deux sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre les faisant gémir. Soudain Duo passa ses jambes autour des hanches du brun, de lui-même il se redressa et s'empala sur le sexe tendu de son amant. Il cria de douleur tandis qu'Heero gémit de plaisir. Tous deux arrêtèrent tout mouvement, se regardant avec fièvre, Leurs lèvres vinrent se retrouver, et Heero commença à bouger. La douleur fit bientôt place à un plaisir immense pour Duo. Ils se mouvaient au même rythme, la pièce s'emplissant de leurs gémissements, grognements de plaisirs. Ils se découvraient et s'aimaient ensemble et rien n'aurait pu arrêter ce moment merveilleux.

La jouissance les frappa de plein fouet en même temps. Duo se répandit entre eux dans un cri se plaisir tandis qu'Heero criait son prénom en se répandant en lui… Tous deux s'affaissèrent sur le sol, Heero se redressa sur ses bras surplombant son amant et vint l'embrasser, il l'aida à se relever. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement puis sortirent de la douche. Après s'être séché mutuellement, Heero emmena Duo dans sa chambre…

Les voisins en dessous ne dormirent pas très bien cette nuit là…

Le lendemain matin…

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla le visage de Duo, celui-ci grogna et retourna sous une couette chaude… Soudain, un doux fumet le fit réapparaître de sous les draps, il se redressa et ouvrit ses yeux endormis, étirant ses muscles endoloris comme s'il venait de courir un marathon… Il découvrit un petit déjeuner copieux posé à côté de lui sur un plateau. Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Non, non, tu rêves ! Réveilles toi !! »

Alors qu'il se frappait la tête, deux mains lui tinrent fermement ses poignets et deux orbes cobalts et un sourire l'accueillit, des lèvres chaudes frôlèrent les siennes.

« Non tu ne rêves pas…. Je t'aime Duo… »

Là, c'était clair, il n'était pas en train de rêver, il était mort et au paradis…

« H-Heero ? Je-Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas faire ça… Je suis mort hein ? Je-Je t'aime tant Heero… »

Heero essuya ses larmes et sourit ;

« Non tu n'es pas mort, et je vais te le prouver… »

Sur ces mots il repris ses lèvres entre les siennes, tous deux ne s'occupaient plus du plateau petit-déjeuner…

FIN

* * *

Et voilà ! Reviews please! Aussi pour vous dire que le chapitre 2 de "une rencontre, une nuit" va bientôt sortir, que j'ai allégé "le rouge du rubis" du moins je l'ai découpé en morceau pour avoir des paragraphes moins long!! ^^

.

.

.

n'empêche quel gâchis de petit déjeuner !!! X3


End file.
